Black Rogue Speeder
by Ignisha
Summary: Naruto, with nowhere to go, finds an odd strap with a blue star on it. He then finds himself seeing the life of another him, wielding a large rectangular barrel. The next thing he knows, he wakes up in Japan. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Ignisha: This is only a prototype... If all goes well, I might update later... Although it depends on the Black Rock Shooter anime...

* * *

Black Rogue Speeder

* * *

Star Zero/One: The Meeting...

* * *

Alone...

He's alone... again...

But it was a different kind of alone...

The loneliness he experienced before was due to nobody wanting to be with him. all he got was angry glares, back talks, teases, beatings, and curses.

This time... was different...

Everyone wanted him... but at the same time...

They weren't there.

...

He walked across the desert where once stood the grand village that his best friend once lead. He looked behind him to see a single stone standing above all the others. Engraved on the stone was the one Kanji for "Sand" ("Suna"). He stared at it with his cold blue eyes before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

(Meanwhile... at a different world...)

A grand castle stood above the waters as the clouds drifted above it. Suddenly, there was an explosion before a man with black, spiked hair jumped from out of the rumble, a single black katana with blue streaks in his hand. He jumped off a rock and raised his blade just as another person stroke his clawed gauntlets on his.

The man was an average teenager. He had spiked black hair with strands of it tied into a dropping ponytail. He wore a black undershirt and black shorts with small chains attached. Two belts attached to his pants, creating an "X" shape. His boots were leathered and had a white star on each heel. His eyes were blue and had a small ripple pattern on it, with three rings and one light blue pupil.

His opponent will be one with a slightly less spiked hair. It also had green streaks across it and, for some unknown reason, had two spiked hair coming out, looking like ears. He wore an all-combat pants and a black sleeveless shirt with green lines across his chest and a hood behind his head. Two arm sleeves attached to his arms and stopped to where his wrist was. In his hands were two over-sized clawed gauntlets, with three claws and a thumb. He wore army pants and boots with green lines going up and down. His green eyes seemed to glare at the other man while the same rippled pattern was shown on it.

The two stood against each other for a moment before running forward and clashing.

* * *

(Back to our mysterious person)

The man walked up the village where he once lived in. Well, where it once was.

It was now all rubble and stones and woods. He walked up stairs and found a certain stone waiting for him. he stopped at it and allowed us to look at his features.

He had spiked blonde hair that is tied up by a black hair band with a metal plating, bearing a leaf insignia on it. He wore an orange jumpsuit with black lines going down. His pants were orange and reached just below his knees as his black boot-like sandals covered his feet. Over his clothes was a red cloak with black flames on the edges of the cloak. On his back was a large scroll rolled around him. His blue eyes shown as he stared at the stone.

He sighed for a bit before reaching for his scroll, unscrolling it and doing a few hand seals before slamming his hand onto the scroll. A poof appeared and as it receded, the stone was gone.

He sighed again as he rescrolled the scroll, wrapped it around him, and walked on.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Well... I wish I could've become the Hokage like you asked me to... Baa-chan..."

Flashbacks of a certain blonde haired woman with an incredible bust talking to the same blonde man discussed about something important.

"But how can I become Hokage when there's nobody to protect...?"

He stopped at the foot of a huge mountain with fie faces on it. He looked at each one before stopping at the fourth face. One that look strikingly similar to his.

"I kept my promise, Kakashi-sensei... Sakura... Sasuke... I'm still living..."

Flashbacks of a silver-colored, gravity-defying haired man holding an orange book and a pink haired girl, together talking about something with the same blonde haired man. After the discussion, the blonde man stabbed a thumb at himself, declaring something that made the man chuckle and the girl giggle.

"But what's the use of living when there's no purpose...?"

He looked at his left and walked that direction, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

(Other Word)

The two men clashed weapons as they seemed to be in a stalemate. The green man then slashed forward, which the other one ducked. But that appeared to be the green man's intention as he thrust his other clawed hand forward.

The other saw this and tilted his head just so that only three marks were scratched the left side of his head. He narrowed his eyes and disappeared in a flash of blue before appearing behind the green man. He touched his cheek and narrowed his eyes, knowing that they will be scars later on.

He turned to stare at the green man. Suddenly, blue flames burst from his left eye as he swung his blade, pointing it at the green man. Said-man stared at him as if studying him. He held out his gauntlets as it glowed deep green. The spiked man jumped and the two clashed one final time as the castle gave away.

* * *

(Real World)

He walked along the road until he saw the forest he was looking for. Looking right and left before mentally hitting himself for forgetting, he entered the forest. He moved the branches and leaves and found it.

The memorial... of his Godfather.

It was just the same as it was before. A simple rock with the Kanji for "Teacher" ("Shi") engraved with a single kunai on top. Two more kunai was stabbed into two rocks, strings attaching the three together. A novel, Tales of the Gutsy Ninja, was settled on the rock as a flower made out of paper was set beside it. The man smiled at it before breathing out.

"Well... Peace reigned... Ero-Sennin..."

He frowned, looking up.

"But as the price... everyone is gone..."

He took out his scroll and, again, sealed the memorial into his scroll.

"_**Hey Kit..."**_

The man blinked for a bit as he hung his scroll onto his back.

"_Is that you...?"_

"_**Yeah... so... what're you gonna do now...?"**_

The man sighed.

"I... don't know..."

* * *

(Other World)

The same spiked hair man walked along the black and white checkered earth and sky as crosses spiked out. The only difference in his appearance was the black jumpsuit with blue streaks hanging on the sleeves, the edges reaching down to his legs. A hoodie just flapped against the soft wind as the man walked. On the back was a blue flame with a white star in it. Another difference was his face. It now sported three whisker-like marking on his left cheek, probably aftermaths of his fight with the clawed fighter. The man continued to walk, in his hand revealing a long rifle cannon (think like a half rifle, half cannon). His blue eyes stared off into the distance as he continued to walk.

The place then changes to a brown colored ground with chains hanging around and metallic building rising to the skies. The man continued to walk as if he had no care of his surroundings. The setting changes again to rubbles around him. Again, he ignored it and continued to move forward.

Then, he arrived to a cliff and looked down, seeing a pitch black castle. Hearing faint sounds of metal clashing, he leaned forward and jumped down into the cavern.

* * *

(Real World)

The same blonde haired man walked along the world until he gasped for the air he didn't know he was holding against. He wiped his forehead of his sweat and drank water as he looked around.

Before him was where he once ran to when people used to hunt him. It was his own little "paradise". It was also beautiful. The meadow was covered with bright green grass, the trees were sprouting fruits and the flowers were blooming in many different colors. The river ran through the streams and ended with sets of waterfalls over each other. The trees covered the whole meadow as shades covered it. The only sunlight came through a patch that managed to get through the tree leaves, creating the shape of a really large star.

He smiled at is as a tear ran from his eyes.

"This... was the place I wanted to take you to... Hinata..."

He sighed as he looked at the sky.

* * *

(Other World)

The man now walked in the hallway. Sounds of metal clashing echoed against the halls. He continued to walk as his blue eyes stared ahead. As the view changes with him in the distance, two people were fighting against each other.

A sound of a cannon firing was heard as well as the slice of a blade. Suddenly, one huge skull crashed to where the man was. It floated back up and headed back to the battle. The man ignored it and continued walking.

Suddenly, the clashes stopped. Now, the sounds of chains running resounded as well as gun firing. The drawback caused a few rocks to fall.

The rifle cannon on the man's right hand glowed and transformed into two hand cannons. He held up one and knocked the rocks away. Stowing them back to his belt, he continued walking.

* * *

(Real World)

The man lied on the grass with the moonlight hitting against his head. He appeared to be sleeping as his breathe drew in and out. As he drew out a breath, something shining fell from the sky and landed nearby. Taking notice of it, he stood up and looked for it.

Walking around, he found it. He widened his eyes as it looked like a light blue star tied to some sort of a strap in the same color by a small metal circle, attached to the two is a light blue looped string. Confused, he picked it up.

"What's this...?"

Unknown to him, the cloud dispersed over him as the trees swayed. Suddenly, a gust file the area as the man stared at the strap as it began to shine.

"What the-...!"

Suddenly, a blue light shined on him. He looked up to see a bright blue star shining brightly. The star twinkled a bit as a pillar of light hit the man. The strap began to glow brighter as the man covered his eyes as he began to disappear.

And so left the last human in existence of the Elemental Countries... the Land of the Ninja...

* * *

(Other World)

The man walked to the opening and looked up, seeing two figures in each other's arms. One of them had black hair tied into ponytails. She had blue eyes with the same ripple pattern. She wore a black bikini and shorts. A coat with a hoodie covered the rest as gloves reached for each other around the other.

The other was struggling against the hug as she tried to break free. She also had black hair but was wavy instead with straight bangs. Her eyes were neon green and she wore what looked like a gothic version of Lolita clothing. On each hands were a pair of black gauntlets with sharp nails. On her head are a pair of horns.

Suddenly, the green eyed one screamed as she began to "separate" with another being inside her. She fell to the ground and seemingly disappeared into thin air.

The man diverted his gaze back to the ponytailed one and watched as the other being inside the green eyed one hugged the ponytailed one back. The ponytailed sighed before looking up to see the castle crumbling. Quickly holding the other one bridal style, she ran out.

The man also saw the crumbling castle and proceeded to run out the way he came. As he neared the exit, he took out his hand cannons and shot behind him, creating shock wave that rocketed him forward.

As the castle crumbled behind him, he stood up. Looking up, he watched as the ponytails jumped and landed on the cliff, running off again.

Suddenly, a bright light shown as he looked further up, seeing a bright star blinking as a pillar of light shined on him. He continued to gaze at the star as he disappeared.

* * *

(Later...)

Clouds...

Everywhere he looked, he saw clouds.

The man... known as Namikaze Naruto... opened his bright blue eyes and looked around.

"Wh-where am I...?"

He looked around more and found nothing but clouds and the blue sky.

"Alright, what gives! If I'm dead, then at least let Kami come here and tell me about it!"

When no answer came, he grumbled until he heard:

"Why do you live...?"

He widened his eyes and turned around to see a replica of himself, but with black hair, staring back at him.

"Wh-who're you...?"

The replica ignored him as he asked again, "Why do you live...?"

Naruto growled. "Answer me! Who are you?"

The man stared at him, asking the same question again.

After the last word, the two began a staring contest. After several times have past, Naruto drew a breath.

"... Because of a promise..."

The man tensed a bit.

"I... I live because I made a promise to my friend...!"

Flashbacks of a raven haired man dying in front of Naruto, asking him to go on living for him.

"I'm not gonna die! I'm never gonna die! I'm gonna keep living! I'm gonna live until I marry! Live until I get a family and have grandkids running around me, pranking and making fun of me! I'm gonna live until I turn grey and old! Each and every one of my friends may be dead, but they're all alive... They're alive in ME! That's why I can't die! I can't let the Will of Fire given to me by my friends die out just because I gave up living! I'm NOT gonna DIE!"

He shouted, unknowing that the strap he held on to began to glow brighter and brighter. As he stop, the blonde then took a deep breath, lowering his hand that he jabbed himself with, and then, with calm eyes, asked. "I answered your question... now answer mines... Who are you...?" He said, closing his eyes as he began to glow.

The black haired man stared at him.

"I am..."

He too closed his eyes as both he and Naruto began to float closer to each other. As the two overlapped, he repeated.

"I'm..."

The two, now together as one, both completed the unfinished sentence in complete unison.

"... Black Rogue Speeder..."

* * *

Ignisha: Again, this is only a Prototype... well, more of a Prologue actually... Though this is only most of the parts of the Prologue... The second one will be out in a bit... Well... let's see, like in the anime, Black Rock Shooter is fighting Dead Master, and unless you watched the OVA, Shooter is the girl with ponytails and blue eyes while Dead is the one with green eyes and Lolita clothing. Who the other Green Eyed person it, will be revealed later, but here's a hint, he's the one in Naruto with green eyes (or at least, somewhat green eyes...), more characters will be revealed, but like before, that will be showed as soon as the real anime begins.

Ignisha: And now, let the second part of the Prologue begin...

* * *

(Later...)

It was raining hard in Tokyo, Japan. It was also a reason why everyone stayed in, seeing as it was a lightning storm to boot.

Well, almost everyone was inside...

Only one man was outside, walking as his breath started to wane. He continued on walking, not knowing or caring where he was going. The strap in his hand started to glow brighter and brighter, blinking as he walked.

His hair drenched, his jumpsuit already sticking to his hard built body, and his cloak already wet from the rain, he continued walking. Even the huge scroll strapped to his back was wet, but for some reason, was dried. The man panted harder as his eyes started to give out. He fought for conscious as he continued walking.

He suddenly stopped just as the strap started to blink faster. He looked up to peek at one window to see a girl with black hair tied into two small ponytails and blue eyes talking to another girl next to her. He stared at her and then at the door.

He crept at the door and struggled to lift his hand. As he lifted his hand, he moved it forward and pressed a button.

*DING DONG*

A muffled, "I got it!" was heard as the man started to see only black. As he fell to the floor, the door opened to reveal the girl mentioned earlier. She gasped at the 17 yr-old boy in front of her. Panicking, the 13 yr-old shouted, "MOM!" before the man closed his eyes, allowing the darkness of unconsciousness hold him, unaware of the strap as it glowed brighter than ever.

* * *

Ignisha: BTW, if you wanna watch the Black Rock Shooter OVA, go to the bottom of my Profile, it should show up somewhere...


	2. Chapter 2

Ignisha: Alright, before you ask, this is to just give out more background information about what happened between Rogue and Naruto. So here goes.

* * *

Black Rogue Speeder

* * *

Star Two: Speeding and Shooting

* * *

(Flashback... A year ago...)

A man with black spiked hair tied into a dropping pony tail rode along the dirt. He had bright blue eyes with a rippling pattern and three whisker-like scars on his left cheek. He wore a black tank top and shorts that reached just below his knees. He had a bandage wrapper wrapped around his left leg and two black leathered boots. On each ankle was a white star. Over his choice of clothing was a jumpsuit with a hood. It was black in color and had white strips on the sleeves. The ends of the jump suit reached all the way to his legs as it flapped against the wind.

His motorcycle was sleek and black. It was also gold underneath. On the sides and front wheel were two arm-like contraptions that seemed to be able to open up to hold weapons. The gas pipe was in the number of a total of four, two reaching all the way to the back wheel.

Black Rogue Speeder, the man's name, sped through the dust. The scene changes to a rugged ruins of a castle as he continued on. He ignored the rocks as they stumbled into his paths. Gathering his strength and pulling up, he jumped over the rocks. The bike skidded and slid until it regained its balance and he rode on.

He rode for what seemed like minutes... Hours... Days... Weeks...

And then, he slowed down until he found himself right in front of another castle. This one was smaller than the rubbles he came across earlier and was more square and triangular. He stared at the castle before starting his bike again and jumping off the cliff that was under him.

He then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

(On the other side of the Glass)

Trees.

There were trees everywhere as he looked with his bright blue eyes around the forest he was jumping around in. He landed on a branch and pushed off again, an explosion detonating nearby. He gritted his teeth, thoughts of his team mates and friends dying.

"_No... Not again... I will NOT let anyone die AGAIN!"_

With a final push, he jumped into the darkness.

* * *

(Other World)

Rogue sped across the deserted land as he started to near the castle. He then looked up to see dozens of sharpened disks aiming to cut him in half. The compartment on the side of his bike opened up to reveal a long rifle-cannon. Using his right hand, he grabbed the handle and hoisted the rifle-cannon from its compartment and held onto it tightly. He then gripped the bike handle and steered until he lifted himself and the bike off a rock ramp and jumped. As he flew, he aimed his rifle-cannon and shot a few rounds, destroying a few disks. He landed and sped on.

As more disks flew in, he shot and they fell. Suddenly, the number of disks doubled, and then tripled. Rogue narrowed his eyes before bringing his rifle-cannon up. He then swung down just as the cannon glow bright blue. The rifle-cannon then transformed from a cannon into a huge buster sword. The sword was taller than Rogue. The blade ran from the tip and ended all the way past his hand.

Rogue raised the blade and swung, slicing a few disks in two. He proceeded to keep slicing and dicing as he swung closer to the castle. One of the disks crashed into the bike, making it turn around. Rogue immediately went to the controls and changed it so that it will drive backwards. He continued to swing his sword as the disks fell, one by one.

Later, there were no disks left. Rogue stabbed his sword to the ground and forced the bike to turn a perfect 180 degrees, righting the direction again.

Placing the sword, now rifle-cannon, into the compartment, he continued on.

* * *

(Real World)

Clangs were heard as kunai met kunai. A man with an orange mask in swirls sat on top of a huge Seven-Tailed beetle, as it flew across the land, firing off lightning sparks to the Ninjas down below, killing off men left and right.

"Get it! We have to hold him off until Uzumaki-sama arrives!"

"YEAH!"

The man shook his head at their ignorance, before a shot of pink beam shot the beetle off course. He turned to see a girl with pink hair and red clothing running towards him, pink chakra covering her arms.

He smirked behind his mask, ordering his Nanabi to kill the girl.

The Beast complied.

"SAKURA!"

And blood spilled everywhere.

Suddenly, lightning came across the beetle and sliced half of its wings away. The beetle steered off course and fell to the ground, not before five large balls of fire burned it to ashes. The masked man jumped off and landed in front of several people with gravity-defying silver hair, four of them disappearing in a puff of smoke. His eyes narrowed as the silver-haired man got into stance, his single red eyes spinning.

* * *

(Other World)

Rogue jumped off his vehicle and walked towards the castle, his rifle-cannon still in his arm. He walked up and opened the huge door and walked in. As he walked, the door suddenly closed behind him, but he paid no attention to it.

He continued walking to the middle of the room. When he arrived, he looked up to see another young boy with his back facing Rogue. His hair was black and reached his shoulders while the back spiked up a bit. He wore a black high-collared shirt with no sleeves. He wore arm-guards that were black in color and wore black knee-length pants. He wore black boots and carried a chokuto, which is also colored in black. To the left and right of him were two metallic hawks, both glaring at Rogue. Suddenly, the boy bent his head and look back to see Rogue. His eyes were blood red with the same rippled pattern as Rogue.

The two started a staring contest as the time flew by. Then, Rogue lifted his right hand and held it out, as if trying to welcome a friend. The boy narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, the two hawks screeched and flied towards Rogue, each on one side. Rogue sided his eyes to both of them and his rifle-cannon glowed and transformed into two smaller hand-cannons. He raised both of them and blocked the two falcon's attack.

Suddenly, there was a blur of black and the red-eyed boy was in front of him.

The two stared at each other for a bit as the boy raised his chokuto and prepared to stab Rogue with it.

And blood flew everywhere...

* * *

(Real World)

The man mentioned earlier jumped down and looked around, his eyes widening on the process.

Dead men.

Dead men were everywhere around him. He looked left, he looked right, he looked in front and behind him, he even looked below him. All around, there were dead people. He gulped air as his nightmare was almost true. Running around, he found a crisped-into-nothing lump of coal with seven burned wings and a tail behind it.

"_Nanabi no Kabutomushi... The Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle... That makes 5 Bijuus we've took down... two more..."_

Seeing sand spread everywhere, he knew that the masked man had summoned the Ichibi no Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog. He cursed and ran again.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the Ichibi landed in front of him, as if out of nowhere. He narrowed his blue eyes as he glared at the man responsible of all the deaths.

He growled out the man's name as Uchiha Madara chuckled. "Ah... Uzumaki Naruto, it has been a while since we talked, hasn't it...?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, and just before he was going to summon a Rasengan, Madara let out a full blown laughter. He narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny...?"

Madara stopped laughing and sneered at Naruto. "Oh nothing... Just thinking about how you would react at the sight of... _this_..."

Naruto's eyes widened further and his legs almost buckled at the sight he saw.

In Madara's hands were the corpse of one Haruno Sakura and one Hatake Kakashi. Naruto's eyes turned dangerously red and slit as a growl escaped his mouth. His anger, now peaked, exploded.

**"****YOU BASTARD!"**

* * *

(Other World)

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

*SHING*

Blow after blow, the two traded. Rogue jumped off the pillar he was over and landed, positioning his rifle-cannon and aiming. He then fired 20 rounds at once. The red-eyed boy narrowed his eyes as he dodged the blue bullets. The hawks were now encircling Rogue.

Rogue stared at the hawks before aiming his rifle-cannon. He shot more rounds and the hawks dodged them as they dove. Rogue transformed his rifle and held them both tightly in his hands as he dodged, firing away like a machine gun.

Rogue jumped and dodged every swipe the hawks gave and shot off more rounds at the red-eyed boy as said-man was deflecting the bullets with his chokuto. The two clashed, gun VS sword, and they separated, taking their place on two pillars. The two started another stare off as Rogue lifted his two guns, firing off more rounds of bullets.

Reddy deflected all of them and, concentrating energy at his chokuto, sent off a wave of electricity to Rogue. Rogue responded by combining both of his hand-cannons to create his rifle-cannon, and shot off a round, negating the wave.

As the wave dissipated, Rogue shocked a bit as Red-eyes closed in one him. Rogue narrowed his eyes and leaned back as the chokuto barely brazed his nose. Rogue back-flipped and fired off more rounds mid-air as the other boy dodged and evaded the bullets. The two clashed blades again.

The boy then pushed more weight on the chokuto and caused Rogue to fall to the ground with a large explosion. The boy landed on the pillar and disappeared in a blur as Rogue got up, leaning on his rifle. Looking to his side to see the boy running off towards the hallway, he lifted his rifle and followed, shooting off the hawks at the same time.

Then, he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

(Real World)

Naruto dodged another wave of sand as he fire off Goukakyuu after Goukakyuu (Grand Fire Ball) at the sands, making them turn into glass. Madara narrowed his eye as he ordered Shukaku to make a tsunami of sands. Shukaku complied and did.

Before they hit, however, a bigger wave of fire burned the sand and turned them into a beautiful casing of glass that towered over Naruto. Naruto got up and faced one side to see a familiar face. He grinned.

"Well, did expect YOU to come here, of all people... Sasuke..."

True enough, walking down the road was Uchiha Sasuke, descendant of Madara, and sole survival of the war between the Akatsuki and the 5 Great Ninja Villages. He smirked back.

"What? Like I'm gonna have you take all the glory, dobe."

The two grinned at each other before turning back at Ichibi and Madara with frowns. Together, they formed handseals and blew in. Then, at once, they blew out wind and fire, yelling:

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

"FUUTON: RENKUUDAN!"

The fire and wind combined and created a grand twister of flames. Madara narrowed his eyes as he knew that Ichibi wasn't going to make it and teleported away just as the burning twister hit and burned Ichibi into a glassed form of himself. Sasuke then charged a Chidori and rammed it into the glass, destroying it.

Naruto gasped for breath as he tried to heal up using Kyuubi's Chakra, only to get grabbed from behind by Madara. "ACK!"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

(Other World)

Rogue ran for what seemed like hours before he arrived to where the red-eyed boy was, a room with countless chains and metallic ropes. The boy was standing on a pillar smirking like a mad man, his chokuto pointed directly at Rogue. Rogue raised his rifle and directed it at him. Suddenly, the boy disappeared and appeared behind Rogue. Noticing it, he deflected the blow with his rifle cannon.

As if on cue, the hawks came back and stroked. Rogue, raising his rifle as it glowed, brought it down, changing it into a large butcher sword. He swung it a few times before rushing in, slicing on hawk in half. He rushed again and clashed blades with the red-eyed boy. The boy smirked again as Rogue narrowed his eyes. The two separated and stared off again.

The last remaining hawk charged in and attacked Rogue. Rogue raised his blade and stopped it as he skidded across the floor about a few feet. Suddenly, the boy appeared behind him and raised his chokuto. Rogue turned just in time to deflect both the hawk and the chokuto. Jumping back, he landed on the hawk and slammed his sword tip-first into the hawk's head, stopping it into the ground.

As he got off the hawk, the red-eyed boy slammed his chokuto onto the butcher sword. The two struggled for dominance before separating. The boy landed on another pillar and disappeared again. Rogue turned just in time to see the boy raising his Chokuto and preparing to slice him in half.

There was a clang and the chokuto's blade was seen flying into the air.

* * *

(Real World)

Naruto had his eyes wide open as he looked in front of him.

"S-... Sa... su... ke..."

Sasuke grinned as he glared at Naruto with his Sharingan. "What? Are you just gonna stand there all day...?"

Naruto's eyes shook as he struggled to find his voice. "Wh-... why... Why did you..."

"Hm... so... my sole descendant decided to protect his little lacky instead of going to reproduce the clan... eh...?"

Madara stood behind Sasuke, with his flaming hands going through Sasuke's chest. Sasuke loomed over Naruto as he started coughing blood. He smiled. "Heh... Well... this is it... I guess... I never did get to say 'Sorry' to Sakura and Kakashi... Heh... oh well..." Looking at Naruto one last time, he smirked. "Make sure... you... don't die... dobe... I... wanna... have my... rematch... when... this... is... ov..."

And he went limb on Madara's hand. Madara narrowed his eye as he raised Sasuke by his chest and threw him across the floor. Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke's direction.

"SASUKE!"

"Hm... well, with him out of the way, let's get things start..."

**"You... bastard..."**

Madara widened his eye as Naruto was covered in red aura. He jumped back just in time to see Naruto turned to him quickly with angered boiling red eyes.

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

* * *

(Other World)

The red-eyed boy stood over Rogue with his arm outstretched, his chokuto sliced all the way up to the hilt. He narrowed his eyes at Rogue who had his butcher sword at the side, as if he used it to slice the chokuto.

The two stared at each other as the bladed end of the chokuto landed on the ground, stabbing it.

Suddenly, the red-eyed boy jumped away just as Rogue sliced with his butcher sword. The boy landed on a pillar and smirked. Suddenly, the ropes of chains came to life as they suddenly thrust themselves at Rogue. Rogue dodged them all, and occasionally deflected a few with his buster sword.

Suddenly, more chains surrounded him and enclosed, making a chain of cocoon.

Suddenly, a flash of bright light appeared and threw all the chains away, revealing Rogue with his right eyes ablaze and his rifle-cannon now in his hand.

He lifted his rifle and aimed, shooting off round and rounds. The red-eyed boy's responded by shooting chains to deflect the bullets, more chains surrounding Rogue. Rogue jumped up into the air just before the chains enclosed him and shot off more rounds. The boy dodged them all by making simple steps and deflecting them with his chains.

Suddenly, a chain wrapped itself around Rogue's right arm. He shocke and tried to shoot it off when another chain wrapped around his other arm, making him render vulnerable. More chains wrapped and he was hung in mid-air, his eyes narrowed.

The red-eyed boy smirked.

* * *

(Real World)

Naruto stood across Madara, this time, not as his Kyuubi Mode, but as his Rikudo Sennin Mode. Madara narrowed his eyes. "You... to use Kyuubi's Chakra and make yourself in the splitting image of the Rikudo Sennin... How dare you..."

Naruto grinned, a Rasen-Shuriken immediately forming in his hand. "What? Did I piss you off because I look like my ancestor?"

Madara growled.

Naruto's grinned turned into a smirk. "Well guess what..." The shuriken grew larger and changed color into a more golden color, spinning faster and faster. "... TOO BAD!" He then threw the shuriken-shaped chakra as it flew a 100 feet per second and reached Madara in a mere 5 seconds.

_"Damn...!"_

There was a huge explosion after that. Madara, who unmistakably survived the blow with his mysterious Time-Space Jutsu, appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from the continental-sized crater. _"That blow could have killed even me..."_

"Is that so? Then this should be easy..."

Madara widened his eyes as he turned to gaze at another Naruto, this time with an atomic atom-looking Rasengan.

_"Fu-...!"_

"KATON: RASEN-GENSHIGAN (Fire Style: Spiraling Atomic Ball)!"

Another huge explosion came.

Madara jumped out of his Loop Hole, this time, his right arm was burned to the point it was crumbling by the ashes. He grabbed it and growled underneath his mask. _"F**k... Uzumaki Naruto... Kisama..."_

In the center of the crater was Naruto, still in his Rikudo Mode, stared at Madara, this time disappearing in a flash of yellow. Madara widened his eyes as four Naruto's appeared around him, all of them holding either Rasen-Shuriken or Rasen-Genshigan.

Another explosion took place as Madara came out, most of his cloak gone, and his entire right arm blown to pieces. His mask was also cracked to the point that with one tap, it will crumble to pieces. Suddenly, he turned around to see Naruto holding a Tora seal.

"This is the end Uchiha Madara!" He roared, doing an unfamiliar line of seals, which was familiar only to Madara, who, for the first time in years, feared.

"N-no... W-wait, WAIT! HAVE MERCY!"

"On you? HELL NO! You took away my friends, my _family_! I won't, I can't show mercy on you! Not now, not EVER! YOU'RE GONNA DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! RIKUDO SENNIN NINPOCHO: JIGENSEISOKUKA REKKA (Sage of the Six Paths Ninja Book of Arts: Dimensional Fissure)!"

Suddenly, a huge black orb surrounded Madara. The gravity inside then intensified just as everything seemed to pull and push at the same time, driving Madara's body to the limit as it started stretching and contrasting at the same time. Then, the gravity swirled and bones cracking were heard as the gravity contrasted into one point. It then intensified and slammed into the ground, crushing Madara. Then, a mini black hole surrounded the area and grounded Madara's body into nothingness. The mini black hole then expanded, reaching over 100 miles in radius. (Think like a black ball, with gravity pushing, pulling, swirling, intensifying, and crushing at the same time, hurts doesn't it?)

Naruto sighed at another huge crater he made. He then looked at the number of dead people around him. Sighing another sad breath, he made several hundred of Kage Bunshin and ordered them all to give all the passed one's a proper burial. He then left to bury a few himself.

And so ended the Fourth Great Ninja War... and the Era of Ninja...

* * *

(Other World)

Chains wrapping his hands in the air as he hung his head over, Rogue raised his head to see the red-eyed boy smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to take the chains apart. The red-eyed boy backed away as Rogue, with newfound strength that he gathered from unknown means, managed to make a crack in the chains.

*CHING*

And with a clang, the chains broke as Rogue stood up, unwrapping the chains snaking in his arms. The red-eyed boy back off more as Rogue took a step. This process went for several steps until the red-eyed boy found himself on the edge of a cliff-like metal railing. He sneered at his bad luck as he turned back to Rogue.

Rogue, still looking impassive, raised his right hand and held it out, still waiting for the boy's answer for friendship. The boy stared at Rogue before raising his own hand, looking at it, and hesitantly trying to reach for Rogue's hand. Rogue soften his gaze as the boy's black gloved hand grew closer to Rogue's.

Suddenly, the cliff broke off and the boy found himself widening his eyes in horror as he fell to his assumed death. Rogue, seeing what was happening, immediately reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, the boy dangling off in space. The boy looked down at the floor before looking up at Rogue to see his blue eyes showing caring and passion. The boy narrowed his eyes before screaming, a black outline covering him, as he tried to shake off the hold Rogue had. He grabbed his head and suddenly appeared to be separating into two different people as the shadow jumped off, glaring at Rogue.

Rogue stared back, and with a final roar, the shadow landed on the pillar and glared, before turning around and disappearing in a blur. Rogue sighed before looking back at the boy, who looked more colored that he was several seconds before. Dragging him up, Rogue checked for injuries just as dusts fell on his shoulders. Looking up, he saw the castle giving away. Grabbing the boy, Rogue turned around and ran for it. Gripping tighter, he ran as the castle started to crumble.

Reaching what seemed to be the exit, Rogue ran and jumped, the castle falling as it crumbled into nothing. Rogue looked down and landed, holding the boy bridal style. He then looked back at the castle as it crumbled away.

Rogue stared for a bit before turning back and, still holding on to the boy, walked away.

* * *

(Real World)

Naruto stared at three graves he recently made. On the graves were three stones, each holding a name:

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hatake Kakashi"

Naruto struggled not to cry as he turned and walked away, not before saying, "I promise... I won't die... No matter what, I won't die. That's a promise of a life time –ttebayo... Believe it..."

He then disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving the three graves alone along with the graves of a million people behind the three.

And so...

The Era of Ninja ended...

And Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto...

...Descendant of the Rikudo Sennin...

...Son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato...

...Jinchuuriki Host of the Kyuubi no Youko...

...Candidate for the Rokudaime Hokage...

...Last Sennin of Myoubokuzan...

...a friend and team mate of Konohagakure no Soto...

...and the last remaining human being in the Elemental Countries...

...left to fulfill his promise of a life time.

* * *

(Flashback End)

...

Warm...

He doesn't know how to explain it, but it was warm...

Why?

Not knowing if he should wake up or not, he tried to debate it with the fox.

_**"ZZzz... Zzzzz..."**_

... Then again, the fox was always sleeping like a lazy bastard...

_**"I can hear you, you know..."**_

Or not...

With a groan, he opened his bright blue eyes and tried to register where he was. He looked around and saw white and a few pictured hanging around. Also, he noticed a mound of pillow on one side. Seeing the pillows told him that he wasn't in his room or hospital. No, he wasn't in either.

Instead, he was in some unknown room lying on a couch.

He wondered if every part of his life was a dream and that he's just awakened from it.

_**"Of course not you idiot... Why do you think I'm here...?"**_

Ok, maybe it wasn't a dream. At least he could think it was a dream...

_**"Ugh, why do I even bother reasoning with you...?"**_

Leaving the fox to himself, he struggled to get up. As he got up, something fell of his head. It was a warm wet towel. Well that explained the warm feeling. He looked at the table next to the sofa and found his clothes folded up nicely. His scroll was leaning against the sofa. He looked at the table again to blink as he saw his hiaite folded next to his clothes and next to it was a beautiful necklace and a strap.

Feeling nostalgic, he felt his fingers around the strap, lifting it up and holding it in front of his face. He said nothing as the star of the strap began blinking.

He blinked as he heard a squeak and then a bump. His instincts heightening, he turned around just in time to see a bunch of black hair move away from the corner. Frowning and lifting an eyebrow, he shrugged and went back to looking at the strap.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Kuroi Mato sweated as she barely escaped the boy's eyeshot. She sighed out in relief as she figured that he went back to strap gazing. Gazing to her left, she found her best friend Takanashi Yomi staring worryingly at her.

"Daijoubu...?" She whispered. Mato grinned. "Yeah..." She whispered back.

She stood up and the two went back to spying the boy that now occupied Mato's living room. He continued to stare at the strap as if he was figuring out a puzzle. Mato squinted her eyes, finding that the strap looked familiar. Then it hit her.

"Ah! That's the same one we have!" She whispered.

Yomi stared at the strap and notified it as well. The two shared a look before sneaking back upstairs.

* * *

(Back to the mysterious man)

He continued to stare at the strap as if it meant the world to him. Feeling exhausted and thirsty, he looked around and found a kitchen, though it seemed to be more high tech. He looked around and found the refrigerator. Opening it, he found a lot of unknown food and a few known foods. Grabbing the milk carton, he found a cup and poured some.

Placing the carton back inside, he drank milk and set it into the sink. Dragging himself back to the couch, he lied on it and placed his arm onto his forehead. Feeling drowsy, he fell asleep.

* * *

Ignisha: And done! Ugh, it was kinda hard thinking up on how to fill up the empty holes you guys might've had for the story... Anyway, I think it went well, but I seriously want you guy's opinions, so REVIEW! And finally, this story is on _hiatus _until the anime goes on. If it doesn't... well, let's just say I'm gonna have to think of something, lol. 'Till then, read my other stories! BYE-BYE!

*BLIP* -END-

*BZZT*

Ignisha: BTW, I drew a rough sketch on Black Rogue Speeder. Its on Deviant Art if you wanna see, or just go to my profile to click the link. Thanks!

*BLIP*


	3. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
